The Valley of Mountains
by zukohater
Summary: For TwoHundred years firebenders lived in deadmans mountains and one day they finally attack knowing the last airbender is hiding in a peaceful village near by. Kataang
1. Chapter 1

This my first story on fanfiction. This is Sokka's point of view

**Book1: the Valley and the Mountains **

Chapter 1

_There is a valley where all the good people live and where everyone is happy. Except a few; these few people who are never happy are the troublemakers. They have no friends or family because everyone shunned them; they banned together and hid out of sight. For they knew what would happen if they were caught, knowing that they decided to stick together so they could keep their right to live. After a long time of hiding they decided they were going to leave the town and NEVER return. _

_Now no one knows where they went. Except a few, but they knew if they told everyone where they were hiding they would die along with everyone else. They told everyone always but no one went there, because they were told what would happen. Now no one goes up into **Deadmans Mountains**. People have gone but never returned, after ten people no one ever went up there again. Sometime has passed and now what ever happened to the people that went up there is still unknown but are great stories that have been passed down for two-hundred years._

"Daddy was that story true?", my little sister asked my dad. "Yes it is and my great grand father saw them walk up that mountain."answered my dad. Now he caught my attention; I never asked, and when my little sister did ;my father told us. "Time for bed, because tomorrow you have school." called my mom.

The next day everything in town was quiet after school until someone saw a guy with twenty- four other men marching up the mountain. "Now something interesting has happened." I called to my friends.

In the distance a call was let out "Sokka,Sokka, where are you!" it was my mom. Who was balling her eyes out. In a whimpering voice said, "Sokka your dad was in the group of men that were marching up the mountain." "What! where is Katara? I asked. As I asked I saw her run by out of the side of my eye, she was running towards the mountains to stop my dad.

We both were running to the moutains until something landed in front of the entrance where we were sending us back twenty feet. It turned out to be a boy. For some strange reason was running from the mountain people and his glider caught on fire. We took the boy with us to the river.

Where my sister took water by waving her hands and splashed it on the boy, but she did it without touching the water. He immediately woke up and said, " Oh no where is he?"He said again, " Where is my flying hamster, where is Momo?" Then something peeked out of his pocket, he then said, "Momo, there you are."

Hi, I am Sokka and this is my little sister Katara." I said, then he looked at me strange; "Are you a warrior?" he asked me. "Yes." I answered. He said, "Is she a water bender? He asked. "Yes, now what is your name? I demanded. "Calm down, my name is Aang." he said. "What are those on your arms and head?" asked Katara. "These are my arrows, I am an air bender." said Aang. "Those aren't just arrows, they are sexy arrows." said my little sister. Before Aang could say anything I said, "Wait you are an air bender,you need to come with us."

"Welcome to our home, you can stay with us." I said. "Thanks." he said, "I don't feel safe next to the mountains"he carried on. "I fear that I have brought trouble into your nice little village, the fire benders in the mountains will be coming soon."he said with a raspy voice. " What! Fire benders, this isn't good!" I exclaimed. After I thought about it for a minute. "So thats why your glider was on fire when you landed." I told him. Then he jumped and said, " They burned my glider. Now they're going to pay. " We have about two months before they will attack." he said nervously. "We must warn everyone before it's to late."my sister said. "We must prepare, we can not lose; or we will die. Katara go find Toph we are going to need a lot of help." I said. Then Aang said, "Lets go!"As we ran out of my house a fire ball flew from the mountains into my friends house and burnt it down; there were no survivors. Then I yelled in anger, "Now the war is on!"

**If you thought this chapter was good then wait till you read my next chapter. Oh yeah ideas for the next one would be awesome and most will be used**

-Michael

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Avatar


	2. The towns secret

Ch.2

The Town's Secret

_Ever since the airbender came into our village no one has been the same and everyone misses those men who went up there to fight the fire benders. None have returned, Yet. People are always wondering what happened to them. As a story goes we fear my dad just became one of all the stories that are told from parents to children before they go to bed or when they are bored._

"Aang we need to go to this building on the other side of town. In two minutes they are expecting us and we are dead if we are late." I said to Aang. "I know what we could do. We can take Momo. He has the power to change his size. We can use him to fly there." He told me. "Great, we can make it now." I said in releaf. "Momo we need your help!" He yelled as he through Momo into the air.

_About one minute and thirty seconds later we arrived at the building where they had something to show us. Little did Aang or I Know that what we would see would change the rest of our lives. It turns out that they had two firebenders in a special prison where they can't be heard, hurt, or hurt others. They did research on him and he became a firebender when one person shoved a cursed flame down his throat  
._

"Holy Crap how long have you had him?" I asked the researchers. "He said far to long. We have had him so long that we could all the test we needed but we still haven't found out the firebenders' weakness." He said. "What, you still haven't found out the weakness. They are going to attack us in two months and you don't know how to defeat the firebenders." I said and I was really mad at that guy. "We almost have a way to defeat them." He said. "You better. Or we will not make out of this battle alive" I said, then he gulped and said, "We will let you know when we have found their weakness." "Lets go Sokka. Now good luck with the research." Aang called as we left.

_After about three days of nonstop training we finally decided to take a break and help the researchers and my little sister Katara wanted to help also considering she is a water bender. Aang and I were thinking about what we would have to do to the researchers if they haven't gotten any where with the research . We totally forgot that Katara could get hurt or even be killed while doing research._

"Where are the researchers?" asked Aang. "No clue. Hey where are the firebenders they had here?" I asked him. Katara walked through one of the doors and said, "Oh my god, this room is a mess, on fire,destroyed, and there are some guys in lab coats dieing on the floor." Aang and I rushed over to see what had happened. We looked around and the firebenders were no where to be found but one of the researchers in a raspy voice said, "We have the way to defeat them. Here take it, the firebenders escaped but are still in the building. You must watch out for them, one of them is the prince of the firebenders his name is Prince Zuko and must not get back to the mountains or we will be defeated because he knows our secret." "I will take this to our forces so we can prepare." I was saying untill we felt it get warm in the room. Suddenly a scream was let out and we ran as fast as we could to see what happened. When we got there my sister was laying on the ground her arm and leg were burnt bad. To make matters worse we look up to see Zuko on top of a cage ready to hit me with a ball of fire. Aang then knocked him off before he could shoot fire at me. Zuko got out of the building in a matter of seconds and me and Aang were left with my burnt sister. We got her to a medical center as quick as possible. Some people claimed to have seen a mad man burning down houses as he ran out of the town with another person next to him. "He made it back to the mountains now we might not make it through the battle and we'll all be killed." I said to Aang. He comforted me by saying, "Mabe he didn't make. Don't woory just get some rest." I knew he made it but Aang was right I needed to get some rest and I hope Katara will be all right.


End file.
